


Steve is a Proud Patriotic Uncle™

by AngelycDevil



Series: The Tales of Victoria Maria Potts-Stark [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pining, Steve and Rhodey share god-father duties, Steve is a wonderful uncle, Steve spoils the eff out of his niece, Tony knew this ever since he perked like a puppy when Tony hinted at becoming a father, background Tony/Pepper, could be post-CACW, hoverdad Tony, of course his niece knows how to kick ass, pre-Steve/Bucky, teenage niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Ever since Steve held his niece in his arms, he's been in love.





	

“Well, that’s a nasty shiner.”

Victoria jumps, pulling her earphones out, and smiles. “Hey, Uncle Steve. You say something?”

“I was admiring your black eye.”

“Oh really?” Victoria quirks an eyebrows.

Steve grins and nods. It’s still gets people sometimes, how he’s not Captain America.

“In that case, you’re totally staying with me to explain this to Dad.” Victoria loops an arm around Steve’s. “You know how he gets.”

They share a look of amusement because yes, Steve _knows._

Steve never really imagined Tony to be such a…well, worrywart. But from the millisecond Victoria was born, it was as if a switch had flipped in Tony and he basically became a stay-at-home Dad instead of just staying at home. His lab became filled with toys, hand sanitizer and soft blankets. Dum-E quite enjoyed that phase, probably because Victoria loved him so much.

“Before Tony comes home, should I be kicking some punk’s ass?”

“More than I did? Nah. He learned his lesson.” Victoria flicks her hair out of her face and props herself up onto the counter.

Steve grins. “That’s my girl.” He browses the fridge options on the panel outside. _To maximize chillness,_ Tony had said and Steve doesn’t mind too much. “Ice cream?”

“Got mint chocolate?”

“And whipped cream.” Steve grabs the container as well as a Rocky Road out of the freezer.

“Perfect.” Victoria leans over to grab the bowls and spoons. “So, what’s up with you, Uncle Steve?”

“Nothing much. It’s been the same since you last asked.”

Victoria sighs dramatically. “ _Nothing_ happened? I refuse to believe it.” Then, she continues with a sly smile. “How’s tall, dark and handsome?”

Steve snorts and shakes his head. She’s a little too much like her a father. “Bucky’s good.”

“Still haven’t confessed your undying love?”

“Nope.”

“You’re ridiculous, Uncle Steve.”

“I’m well aware.”

Victoria huffs and walks up to Steve by the stove, her face entirely serious. “Life is too short. You know this. Anyone can die within seconds, even super soldiers. I don’t why you’re wasting time.”

“Bucky’s still healing,” he repeats as if he hadn’t said this a hundred times before.

“And? What, he can’t love _and_ heal? Dad did. Mom said so. You’re just being scared and one day, you’re gonna regret it.”

Steve smiles, a little ruefully. “Since when did you get so big, huh?”

Victoria shrugs. “Just telling it like it is. You deserve to be happy. Besides, we all have bets on this and my cut off may be coming up soon,” she adds with a wink.

“Oh, is that how it is?”

“Hell yeah,” she replies, grabbing her bowl of ice cream, but before she can enjoy her first bite, Tony’s voice booms down the hallway.

“Victoria Maria Potts-Stark! Why was I called into the principal’s office _again?_ ”

Steve and Victoria look at each other, fortifying against her hurricane of her father with a secret smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
